Truth or do you Dare?
by Rose-With-Thorns-18
Summary: The Cullens find this normal act getting be boring. So naturally they start a game of Cullen Truth or Dare. Intense. pretty much just for the fun of it. funny lol oh and another thing, its as Esme and Carlisle because carlisle has my favorites here :
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare (part 1)  
Bella POV

Edward, Nessie, and I had gone hunting all day, we had a good time. But we had been out ALL day, and Ness got rather tired. She started dosing off right there in front of us. We obviously decided it was time to go home! Edward had to carry Nessie because she fell asleep directly after we said we were getting ready to go. While we were running back towards the house Edward looked over at me.  
"You know, you were the last person I had to carry like this. That day before the wedding was the last time I carried you through the woods for just pure enjoyment. After that, things got so much more complicated." He said with a smile looking down at his daughter. I smiled up at him. He was the most perfect father/husband/brother/son/friend anyone in the entire world could ask for. He even made friends with a _werewolf!_ Their only true enemy and he befriended them! I think that is one of the stronger traits that were passed onto Renesmee. As soon as somebody met her, they loved her. It was like they never really had a choice but to love her. Even Aro cared for her, when all they wanted to do was kill her that one dreaded day in the baseball clearing. That was the most terrifying day of my life. Though I have faced death many times, it never really scared me. Just the thought of losing him scared me. I could not bear to think of that any longer. I would break down and I could not let him see me like that.  
Finally we approached the house where the rest of the family stood. When we walked up to the porch everyone except Esme and Carlisle looked ecstatic. Oh, whenever the rest of the family was grinning, except them, it was never a good sign.  
"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!!" Emmett yelled. It woke Nessie.  
"Awesome job, Em, thanks so much!" I said annoyed. Luckily she sighed put her head against Edward chest and fell asleep again.  
"Let's take her upstairs before _somebody_ wakes her again." I said looking towards Emmett, who looked ashamed. Edward and I walked her upstairs and put her in bed. Thankfully her room was sound proof so _somebody_ wouldn't wake her, all Alice's idea. Thank you Alice!! We walked back downstairs dreading what was coming next. Both of us feared truth or dare, it never ended well. Nothing good ever came out of it. Last time Emmett got arrested for a dare that Jasper gave him. Although it was really funny to watch, no good came from this game.  
Emmett was literally jumping up and down like a six-year-old girl. Everyone else looked excited too, except Esme and Carlisle.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Esme asked.  
Emmett gasped "Cullen Truth or Dare, or as I like to call it CTD, is not something you get over with. It is a never ending tradition. A family gathering, an escape from every normal day, it's a way of life." Emmett said with passion  
"Em, it's a game, not a religion…" I said annoyed. Emmett looked insulted.  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Let's go!" Alice trilled pulling us down stairs.  
"Ughh fine." I groaned, as did Esme, Carlisle, and Edward.

We went down to the basement to a small poorly lit room.  
How long had this been here? Last time I was down here there were couches and a TV. And wasn't there a fireplace on that wall?? Now, it was just a simple room with dark walls and candles around it, nothing more. This has got to be the work of Alice. Every one sat in a circle leaving just enough room for Edward and me. I opened my shield to him, there's no getting out of this, is there? He looked down at me with a frown.

"Sorry, love, I don't think there is..." he told me then motioned to Emmett, who was bouncing up and down in his seat.  
"Great." I said with a sigh pulling him down onto the ground next to me. They spun a bottle to see who the first victim was. Rosalie. I sighed in relief  
"Don't worry, Bellsy! You'll get a turn!" Emmett said with a grin.  
"How many times have I told you to never call me that?" I asked angrily  
"Not nearly as many times as Eddie has told me to never call him Eddie, isn't that right, _Eddie_." He asked taunting him.  
"Yes, _Emmy_, that's correct." He said taunting back.  
"Dude! I said to not use that name around the girls!! It sounds frilly!!"  
"Don't call me Eddie, and I won't call you Emmy, got it?"  
"Got it… Okay! Back to the game! Rosy! Truth or Dare?" He asked turning to Rosalie.  
"Hmmmm… Dare!" She answered happily.  
"Ok… I dare you to… Ummm…Hmmmm…uhh…Oh!! Got it! Go over to Newton's house and jump in his window and scare him!!" he said spastically.

She smiled, "I accept!" She went and put on all black clothes and some war make up and grabbed a camera to record the whole thing. We all ran over to Newton's house to watch the show. This is going to be good!

Rose jumped in the window silently and stood at the foot of his bed.  
"Mmmmiiiiikkkkeeeeeyyyy" she said in a ghost like tone. "Mmmmiiiiikkkkeeeeyyyyyyyyy" his eyes flew open and he sat up. He stared at her, terrified. "Boo," was all she had to say before he started to scream. Rose jumped out the window and motioned us to start running. We could hear him screaming about two miles away from his house. Gosh! He was loud!  
When we got back to the house we all went back to the basement and were positioned in our circle again. They spun the dreaded bottle. Jasper.  
Rosalie turned to him with a devious smile on her face.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Truth or Dare?"  
"Oh, I'm not afraid of you Rose, not one bit. _Dare_" he said with just as much threat in his voice as hers. She was still smiling at him, which scared Alice.  
"Are you sure?" she asked in a ghost like tone. Alice squirmed next to Jasper. "Alice, you know the rules, no telling until he has locked in his answer." She made it sound like a game show.  
"Yes. I'm sure." He said still smiling at her.  
"Ok, Jasper, you have to go down to the police station and talk to them."  
"That's not so bad. Come on Rose. Give me a challenge." He said disappointedly.  
"You did not let me finish. You have to go down to the police station and talk to them, while wearing a dress and make up. You have to make one of them blush." She said smiling.  
"This is payback for the donut place incident, isn't it?" He asked. She just nodded. He sighed and headed up stairs where Alice followed. When he came back down stairs he was wearing a pink floral dress and had some not-so-very subtle make-up on. We all burst into laughter.

"Hey, Jazz, you do know that my dad is on duty tonight? Correct?" I asked giggling  
"Shut up! Let's go." He said, obviously in a hurry to get this over with. We all ran down to the local police station. Jasper took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Hello there. How are you?" Jasper asked sounding very manly. The policeman at the front desk was very confused. Jasper smiled. As we watched from a window Edward leaned over to me.  
"Put you shield over them! Quick!" He said laughing. I stretched my shield over both of them.  
"DANG IT, BELLA!!" Jasper yelled angrily. The policeman stood up quickly. "Sorry, sir, Random outburst. You know how that goes. Sometimes stuff like that comes over you so quickly you just can't hold it back. So… how is it going?" he said awkwardly.  
"Hey! What's going on in- Jasper?" My dad walked through the door and stood frozen.  
"Hello, Charlie, how are you doing this fine evening?" Jasper asked, trying to make it seem as if there was nothing weird going on.  
"Uh, I'm fine, Jasper. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, just in the neighborhood, thought I'd come by to say hello."  
"Uh, um, Can I ask you something kind of personal, Jasper."  
"Sure, why not!"  
"What are you wearing?"  
Jasper looked down at the dress. "Oh, this, yeah, well, it was kinda forced upon me….."  
"So, you're not wearing it because-"  
"Oh! Ew, no, Charlie! Where ever would you get that idea?"  
Charlie's face went red with embarrassment, Jaspers golden ticket out of there.  
"Well, I've got to go. Talk to you later Charlie!" He said with a wave and he was out the door. The rest of us laughed and Jasper did not look to happy about it. We headed back to the house and to our circle, maybe this wasn't so bad! The bottle spun again. Esme.  
"Truth!" She said almost reflexively.  
"Come on Esme! Have a little fun! Do something crazy!" Jasper prodded.  
"Jasper, don't push it. I said Truth." Esme said with a motherly tone.  
"Fine…." He said disapprovingly. "Ok, Esme, tell us, how many humans have you killed?"  
"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK!" She yelled.  
"Sorry, but you must answer the question." He prodded.  
"No, I refuse."  
"Ok, if that's how you want it." He said tauntingly, holding her favorite diamond bracelet in his hand, threatening to crush it.  
"NO!! Jasper Whitlock, you give me that bracelet this instant!" she said sounding motherly again.  
"Sorry, _mom_, but I'm just following the rules. Haven't you raised me to _always_ follow the rules?" He said grinning at her.  
"Jasper… You have five seconds to hand over that bracelet."  
"Then that gives you five seconds to answer the question." Gosh he was really pushing it.  
"Four…_Three_…"  
"Esme, I'm over a hundred years old. Do you really think that's going to work?" He wiggled the bracelet between two of his fingers.  
"Give me the bracelet or your civil war uniform goes in the blender." She said in a menacing tone that surprised me. Hmmm very unlike her!  
"Whoa there, Turbo..." Emmett mumbled quietly, we just ignored him, as usual.  
"You wouldn't." he countered  
"Two…" was all she answered.  
"Answer the question Esme. You have to. Or else we will never let you live down the fact that you cheated!" Dang, he had found her weakness. Suddenly Alice and Edward gasped.  
"Seventy-two…" she said defeated. We were all surprised at her answer, even heard a few gasps. "I'm not proud of it. But it's true…"  
Jasper smiled "Thank you! And here you go!" he threw her bracelet to her and she hung her head, Carlisle his arm around her.  
They spun the bottle again. "NO!" Edward yelled. It had landed on him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N! Hey guys! Ok I deff didn't expect a responses so fast like I did last time and I just wanted to let you know that I am so thankful you don't even know. You are all amazing! Please tell others about this story? That would be amazing and I just might send you a hug of some digital form

DISCLAIMER! "Well, this twit who writes this story would just love to tell you that she owns this lovely junk but she cant so yeah. Actually who does own this?! IM OWNED BY SOME ONE?!" jasper yells. I say "Yes Jasper. Stephanie Meyer owns you" hahah!

CHAPTER 2

Truth or Dare part 2  
Jasper POV

"Well, Edward, it seems the bottle of death has landed on you, my brother." I said deviously, while sending waves of fear his way.

"J- Jasper, stop sending m-me freaking waves of f-fear!" He said sounding truly petrified. I stopped sending him waves.  
"As it appears, Esme is too distraught to sentence you, so who will serve in her place?" I asked is a dark tone. Emmett started to raise his hand but I shot him a look that said 'Don't you dare! This is my job', and he backed off immediately, perfect…

"Uh, no, Esme is fine! Look at her, she's doing better already!" Edward said looking over to her. She had her head in Carlisle's lap and was laying with her back to us. "Uh, Esme, would you like to give me my sentence now?" he asked nervously. She did not answer.

"Sorry Son, I just don't think she is up to anything at the moment." Carlisle gave Edward a pitiful look, then turned to me. "Jasper Whitlock, I don't even know what to say to you right now." he sounded disappointed and angry, well he also felt that way.  
"Hah, that's not at all what your thoughts are saying…" Edward murmured with a small laugh. I sent him extreme awkwardness this time, and he sunk a little further behind Bella.

Carlisle looked over to me again with a face that said 'If you would like to keep your Ducati stop it, _now_', well, I guess it is time to stop…. Edward nodded.

"So, Edward, I guess I will give you the dare." I said with a smile.  
Finally seeing that he couldn't win this one he gave in.  
"Fine…." He mumbled. As I thought of different dare to give him, his mouth slowly opened until his jaw was as far dropped as possible. I finally came to my verdict.  
"Edward, your dare is to," I paused for dramatic effect; Alice giggled seeing what I was going to dare him. "go ask Jessica Stanley out on a date for tomorrow night. You must go through with it, while wearing my army uniform, and take care of it, or the Volvo gets it." I threatened.  
He just shook his head at me, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Or, you could risk Jenevive" I asked.  
"What?! Who is _Jenevive_" Bella asked, sounding almost angry, and feeling the same.  
"Uhh…….. Jenevive, is.. uh…" Edward stammered.  
"EDWARD ANTHONY _MASON_ CULLEN!" Bella yelled.  
"Jenevive, is…… my piano…" he said with his head hanging.  
"Oh, ok, good…" Bella said with a sigh, feeling relief  
"Wait, who did you think it was?"  
"Uh, never mind…" Bella said now feeling awkward.  
"Anyways, Jenevive could be destroyed piece by piece, key by key, scratch by scratch, OR you could go along with you dare, like a good boy." that set him over board, he could not do that to his piano, I knew it…

He took in a deep breath "Fine….."

I smiled a devious smile at him, "Ok, you can ask her out first thing in the morning," then I remembered something, "Bella, are you okay with this?" I asked knowing she wasn't, I could obviously feel it.

"Uh, not really." She faltered.  
I pulled out her scrapbook of childhood pictures along with a lighter, she gasped. "Ok! Never mind! It's ok! Carry on!" She said, now truly frightened. I laughed

"Well, it's around five in the morning, why don't we get ready for the day, Edward, especially you. You can take Jessica to that little Italian place tonight." Alice said with a giggle.

"Oh, and one more thing, Edward, she has to survive the date, no killing!" I told him.

"Dang it…" he said under his breath.

A FEW HOURS LATER,  
Edward POV

"Do I really have to do this?" I complained as we walked out the door.  
"Well, it's this or you piano gets ripped apart and burned…" Bella reminded me.  
"Oh, right…."

The two of us jumped into my Volvo followed by Jasper and Alice in the Porsche and Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW. I drove relatively slow this morning on purpose. Alice kept on honking at me, the same as Rosalie. No matter my incredibly slow driving we finally made it to Jessica's house…. Dang it…

I walked up to the door, knocked, and waited. After about fifteen very boring minutes Jessica came up to the door, in crappy old sweat pants, a dirty white t-shirt, and her hair in a sloppy pony-tail. Wow, she kind of lost herself after high school….

"Uh, oh, um, Hi?" she stammered.  
"Hello Jessica, I just thought I would ask you something." I said casually

She perked up, "Yes? What is it? Anything?" _Yes, anything for you Mr. Hot Tamale_, ok, so she looks a little different, but still the same old Jessica… Joy…

"Would you like to…. Go out tonight?"  
"YES! I would LOVE to!!" _I got a date with Edward, I got a date with Edward, I got a date with Edward!_ She sang in her head. This has got to be one of the worst dares EVER!

"Ok, well, I will meet you at that new Italian place in Port Angeles at six." I said with a sigh. _Oh, romantic! I just got a date with Ed- wait… isn't he married to Bel- OH WELL!! I just got a date with Edward! I just got a date with Edward!_ OK! Strike that! THE WORST DARE EVER!

"Kay, see you…" I said as I turned to retreat to my car, where Bella sat safely inside, luckily the windows were tinted dark enough… I jumped in and turned to Bella.

"You know, I used to like her…. Now I see her in a whole new way… EVIL" Bella said with a sneer.

"Yes, Love, I know, I know..." I told her and rubbed the back of her hand.

We drove back in silence, Bella fuming, with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all behind us, of course all laughing…

When we got home Nessie was waiting in the living room for us. "Where have you been? Grandma and Grandpa said you would be back in a while but wouldn't tell me where you were. Where were you?" she repeated her question.

"Truth or dare sucks….." Bella murmured and I followed her to the cottage, she was in no condition to be around people.

"Well, let me explain this lovely story!" Emmett exclaimed while we were already to the river.

LATER THAT DAY, GOING TO GET JESSICA  
Edward POV

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life. I repeated to myself as I waited at the table. Then she came in the door…. Possibly one of the most dreadful points of the past year… She was wearing a long red dress, probably trying to look nice, but she looked better in her sweat pants and dirty shirt…. I hate my life. At first she did not recognize me, I was hoping she wouldn't at all, but she did… I hate my life.

"Uh, Edward, what are you wearing?" she asked, Well, I get all dressed up for him just so he can wear- what is that?

Hmmm I should make this as uncomfortable as possible.. "Oh, this? Yeah I wear it on all my dates. Cool, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Uh, why does is say Major Jasper Whitlock?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Jasper's." I answered

"Uh, why does it say Whitlock?"

"It's his pretend name, he is very imaginative."

"Uh, whatever. Where in the heck do you get a customized get up like that? What is that from, the Revolutionary War?" she asked. Wow, Jessica, a few years off there.

"No, not the Revolutionary War, the Civil War."

"Still, where did he get that?" she asked

"Oh, he's had it for… a while." I answered.

"But where?" she was annoyed, as was every thought in her head.

"We know some people." Wow, this was fun; I don't think I have ever seen her so agitated! Maybe this isn't so bad!

"Whatever, let's talk about something else. Like, how did you get the courage to dump old Bella?" she asked. I already know the answer to that! He has loved me all along! She was just bait to get closer to me! I knew it! OK! THAT"S IT!!!!!! I growled.  
Just then, my beautiful Bella came storming through the door. I don't think I have EVER seen her so hostile!! I was just as irate as she was. We were more than fuming! Bella came up behind Jessica, picked her up by her arm and dragged her out, Jessica screaming the entire time.  
I tore my eyes from Bella to see every person in the restaurant staring, wide eyed, mouths forming huge "O" shapes. Uh-oh. What am I supposed to do now? Alice! Thank goodness! She ran in the door and looked to the people. I gave her a pleading look; she smiled and had Jasper come in behind her. Just give me a sec. I got this, don't worry! She thought.  
Jasper sent a wave of gullibility towards them all. Then Alice decided it was time to start. "So, how did all of you like our presentation of 'Insane Cheaters'?!?! It's an upcoming film and we wanted to show you lucky few a small bit of it and see how you responded to it."  
Then Emmett was behind her, "Oh! OH! You mean the new movie with this random dude," he said pointing to me," and Rob Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone, Nikki Reed, Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, Rachel Lefevre, Cam Gigandet, Edi Gathegi, and my personal favorite Kellan Lutz!!!" he exclaimed excitedly, everyone in the room just stared. My golden ticket out of here!  
"Well, thank you! I had a great time! Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I left and retreated for the door.  
Immitigably I went to find my Bella. I ran down the street a ways and found her smiling and wiping her hands off. Oh no….  
"So, how was your evening?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing really eventful, how about you?" I asked laughing  
"Nothing really, just the usual!"  
"I get the feeling we won't need to worry about Jessica anymore?" I asked.  
"Oh, Jessica," she paused, "No, I think she is off our hands for a while!"  
I laughed and found her hand; we walked back to the restaurant where the rest of the family was. They saw Bella smiling and were immediately frightened.  
"Bella, what did you do?" Jasper asked nervously.  
"Nothin'….." she answered lightly  
"Welcome to the family lil' sis!!!" Emmett laughed and hugged her. "It's official!! You are my favorite lil' sis named Bella!!!!!!!"  
Bella, Emmett, and I all laughed and headed for the cars. Everyone else looked scared. We drove home smiling hugely thought the smiled soon vanished when we walked in the door to find Carlisle and Esme waiting for us in the front room.  
"What have you done?!" Carlisle said, not quite yelled, as we approached them.  
"Uh, well, we just got back from that new Iti-" Emmett started.  
"I mean What have you done to Jessica!? I thought you would have known better than to take a human life by now!!" he was now yelling.  
"What are you talking about? I would never kill her, she is just taking a little trip……." Bella said, almost sounding confused  
"What? What are you talking about? I thought you killed her!" Carlisle was now confused, as were the rest of us.  
"No, I sent her on a trip to Antarctica…… in a wooden crate…" she said still smiling.  
"Oh, well I guess that is better than killing her…" Carlisle stammered.  
"Well then! Back to the game!!!!!!!" Jasper said with so much excitement.

LATER THAT DAY, GOING TO GET JESSICA  
Edward POV

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life. I repeated to myself as I waited at the table. Then she came in the door…. Possibly one of the most dreadful points of the past year… She was wearing a long red dress, probably trying to look nice, but she looked better in her sweat pants and dirty shirt…. I hate my life. At first she did not recognize me, I was hoping she wouldn't at all, but she did… I hate my life.

"Uh, Edward, what are you wearing?" she asked, Well, I get all dressed up for him just so he can wear- what is that?

Hmmm I should make this as uncomfortable as possible.. "Oh, this? Yeah I wear it on all my dates. Cool, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Uh, why does is say Major Jasper Whitlock?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Jasper's." I answered

"Uh, why does it say Whitlock?"

"It's his pretend name, he is very imaginative."

"Uh, whatever. Where in the heck do you get a customized get up like that? What is that from, the Revolutionary War?" she asked. Wow, Jessica, a few years off there.

"No, not the Revolutionary War, the Civil War."

"Still, where did he get that?" she asked

"Oh, he's had it for… a while." I answered.

"But where?" she was annoyed, as was every thought in her head.

"We know some people." Wow, this was fun; I don't think I have ever seen her so agitated! Maybe this isn't so bad!

"Whatever, let's talk about something else. Like, how did you get the courage to dump old Bella?" she asked. I already know the answer to that! He has loved me all along! She was just bait to get closer to me! I knew it! OK! THAT"S IT!!!!!! I growled.  
Just then, my beautiful Bella came storming through the door. I don't think I have EVER seen her so hostile!! I was just as irate as she was. We were more than fuming! Bella came up behind Jessica, picked her up by her arm and dragged her out, Jessica screaming the entire time.  
I tore my eyes from Bella to see every person in the restaurant staring, wide eyed, mouths forming huge "O" shapes. Uh-oh. What am I supposed to do now? Alice! Thank goodness! She ran in the door and looked to the people. I gave her a pleading look; she smiled and had Jasper come in behind her. Just give me a sec. I got this, don't worry! She thought.  
Jasper sent a wave of gullibility towards them all. Then Alice decided it was time to start. "So, how did all of you like our presentation of 'Insane Cheaters'?!?! It's an upcoming film and we wanted to show you lucky few a small bit of it and see how you responded to it."  
Then Emmett was behind her, "Oh! OH! You mean the new movie with this random dude," he said pointing to me," and Rob Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone, Nikki Reed, Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, Rachel Lefevre, Cam Gigandet, Edi Gathegi, and my personal favorite Kellan Lutz!!!" he exclaimed excitedly, everyone in the room just stared. My golden ticket out of here!  
"Well, thank you! I had a great time! Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I left and retreated for the door.  
Immitigably I went to find my Bella. I ran down the street a ways and found her smiling and wiping her hands off. Oh no….  
"So, how was your evening?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing really eventful, how about you?" I asked laughing  
"Nothing really, just the usual!"  
"I get the feeling we won't need to worry about Jessica anymore?" I asked.  
"Oh, Jessica," she paused, "No, I think she is off our hands for a while!"  
I laughed and found her hand; we walked back to the restaurant where the rest of the family was. They saw Bella smiling and were immediately frightened.  
"Bella, what did you do?" Jasper asked nervously.  
"Nothin'….." she answered lightly  
"Welcome to the family lil' sis!!!" Emmett laughed and hugged her. "It's official!! You are my favorite lil' sis named Bella!!!!!!!"  
Bella, Emmett, and I all laughed and headed for the cars. Everyone else looked scared. We drove home smiling hugely thought the smiled soon vanished when we walked in the door to find Carlisle and Esme waiting for us in the front room.  
"What have you done?!" Carlisle said, not quite yelled, as we approached them.  
"Uh, well, we just got back from that new Iti-" Emmett started.  
"I mean What have you done to Jessica!? I thought you would have known better than to take a human life by now!!" he was now yelling.  
"What are you talking about? I would never kill her, she is just taking a little trip……." Bella said, almost sounding confused  
"What? What are you talking about? I thought you killed her!" Carlisle was now confused, as were the rest of us.  
"No, I sent her on a trip to Antarctica…… in a wooden crate…" she said still smiling.  
"Oh, well I guess that is better than killing her…" Carlisle stammered.  
"Well then! Back to the game!!!!!!!" Jasper said with so much excitement.

A/N OK there is this amazing little button called 'Review' ive heard if you click it and write something about this story you get a sea monkey. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Truth or Dare (part 3)  
Bella POV

Well, that just was TERRIBLE! Ugh, well, at least we got rid of Jessica for a while! Now just to deal with Mike…..  
"Ok! Now to spin the bottle of death!" Alice shouted excitedly,  
"Why? You know that your next." Edward said bluntly  
"Yes, but this is more fun!" she answered still almost shouting. She spun the bottle and sure enough, it landed on her.  
"Ok, Alice, Truth or Dare? Ok, Dare." Edward said, answering his own question from her thoughts. Suddenly she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!!!" She screeched pleadingly  
"Alice, its part of the game," He said boldly  
"But that is the worst dare ever! Please don't make me do it!!" she begged.  
"Worst dare ever? You do recognize I just got back from a date with Jessica, don't you?"  
"Yes, but Edward, Wal-Mart? Please don't make me do that!!"  
"No, I believe that is a sufficient dare for you." He answered slyly.  
"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!!" She begged, now on her knees before him.  
"Wait! What the heck is the dare?" Rosalie asked, truly intrigued that it could cause some one that much anxiety.

"Well, Rosalie, you see, Alice's dare is to get rid of all of her clothes, except one outfit, and replace it all with Wal-Mart clothing. None of the clothing may be altered, designed, or changed at all, must be straight from the rack, and all of the clothing will be picked by yours truly, for the course of three days." He said staring Alice down, who still had a very pitiful look on her face.  
"When does it start?" Jasper asked, now extremely worried about his wife.  
"Six o'clock sharp." Edward answered. "Or, there is always option two. We could burn all the clothes-"  
He was cut off by Alice "NO!! That is even worse!!! I guess I have no choice but to agree…." Jasper put a soothing arm around her and she became reasonable.  
"Then after the three days is up you can have everything back." He said.  
"If you damage any of it, I promise I will have you ki-"  
"Don't worry; I will not be keeping your clothes."  
"Then who will?" she asked curiously. Now I too was intrigued.  
"Bella," he said my name turning his head to me. As soon as my name left his lips, Alice smiled knowing I did not have the courage to even lay a finger on her clothes.  
"Ok, well it starts in the morning, right?" she asked, a little relieved that her clothes would be in safe hands.  
"Correct," he answered.  
"Well, this is the WORST day of my life!!" She stalked up the stairs and to their room.  
"Life is good…." Edward murmured. I'm starting to get the idea that he likes torturing his sister…

THE NEXT MORNING!  
Alice POV

I can't believe he is making me do this! It is pure EVIL!!!! At least my clothes will be in safe hands. I know Bella isn't stupid enough to mess with them.  
"Ok Alice! Your closet is now empty! You may go on a shopping spree at Wal-Mart!" Edward yelled unnecessarily from upstairs.  
"STOP RUBBING IT IN!!" I yelled back. GOSH! Why was he making me do this! HE is an evil mastermind!! I heard a laugh from upstairs. EVIL!  
"Come on Jazzy, I refuse to go alone! You are coming with us!" I dragged Jasper out to the car where we would until my Devil Brother comes out. I heard another obnoxious laugh from upstairs.  
"I'm coming dearest sister!" Edward laughed as he ran out of the house. I hate that boy……. Edward laughed harder. I really hate him….

We came to a stop in the Wal-Mart parking lot. Oh Crap…. Jasper had to pry me out of the car before Edward killed him. I really hate Edward! Gosh!!! They dragged me into the store, it smelt HORRIBLE!! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! That is so GROSS!!!! Edward laughed even harder at me. I really hate him…..  
We went to all of the atrocious clothing. Gosh, I really hate him. The only thing that makes this even worse is that Edward is picking it all out! I REALLY hate him!! The first thing he picked out was a Hannah Montana shirt and a pair of boyfriend jeans…..

The next thing he picked out was a puke green tank top and auburn colored sweats…. I HATE HIM!!!

And the last outfit he pick out was the worst pair of shorts I have ever seen in my life with a balloon looking shirt….. I hate him….

"OK! That is it for day outfits. Now time for sleep wear!" Edward said excitedly. I haven't seen him so excited since Emmett sprinkled sugar over Jaspers mountain lion… And we all know, when Jasper is happy, EVERYONE is happy!

First he picked out some extremely revolting Disney Princess pajamas…

Then a personalized Sesame Street nightgown….

And lastly for the sleep wear was some Sponge Bob……. Something has gone terribly wrong in this world…

"TO THE SHOES!!" Edward yelled. Gosh, he was like a six year old on Christmas…

For the shoes he picked out a pair Worrior Boots. You know when your shoes are called worrior; there is something terribly wrong…

His next choice was a pair of terrible sandals that I don't even know how to explain…

And lastly for the shoes was something I would rather not talk about… just look…

"NO I REFUSE!!!" I yelled and managed to get just about the whole store to stare.  
"It's this or the Porsche." Edward said with a smile.  
"I hate you….." I mumbled.  
"I know!" he said happily "It's just so fun to watch you get so angry!"  
"Jazzy! Help me!!" I begged.  
"Sorry, I truly am." He said with a pitiful look at me then sent a huge wave of tranquility  
"Ok! I think this should be enough. Let's go check out!" Edward said and nearly skipped off.  
"I hate him." I mumbled once more.

After we checked out and went home Edward handed all of the bags over to me. "Your punish- I mean dare starts now."  
"I hate you…" I murmured as I grabbed the bag hastily and went up stairs.

Edward POV.

Alice locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, she refused to come out. Gosh, I love my life!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER!!

I own you!

Alice: LIAR!!

........ so what......

Alice: Admit it.

Ok. Fine. I do not own the character or any of that stuff of this its all Stephanie Meyers. All i own is the retarted parts :) (some of them anyways)

CHAPTER 4

Carlisle POV

Poor Alice…. It's just so hard to watch them do that to each other…. With the exception of Emmett, he seems to enjoy embarrassing himself. After seeing what they made the rest of the kids do, I have to admit I am truly frightened. The best it could possibly go is that I have Bella choose my dare, she is too loving to be that cruel to anyone, as for the rest of my children…. I have no comment.

"Ok everyone! We are going to continue CTD in ten minutes!!" Jasper called so that everyone, even outside, could hear him. Edward came in and whispered something in Nessie's ear and motioned for her to come over to me before she went to bed. My darling granddaughter skipped over to me, and I crouched down to her level so she could tell me the message Edward had given her. She put her warm palm to my cheek and I could hear Edward voice saying "Carful Carlisle, your next and Alice is in a mood you don't want to be dealing with, try to get on her good side."

Nessie looked at me worriedly, "Granddaddy, you gotta be careful! Aunt Alice doesn't sound too happy" she warned.  
"I will, sweetheart, don't you worry about a thing." I told her with a hug, "Now you better be getting up into bed, it's late."  
"But, I want to play with you!" She pleaded. Just then Alice tore down the stairs, looking, well, hmmm, I don't know exactly how to put her expression. Let's put it this way: Hades would've looked innocent next to her right now. And we ALL know how innocent Alice looks most of the time. "Uhh, never mind, Granddaddy, I think I will go to bed now." Nessie told me with a hug.  
"Smart choice…." Emmett mumbled. Edward and Bella walked upstairs with her and we were all downstairs within a few minutes. I was mentally preparing myself for whatever they would make me do, I knew if I chose "truth" she would ask me something terrible, if I picked "dare", what was the worst she could do to me? I guess that is my best bet.  
"Well, Carlisle, we all know your next, there is no point in spinning the bottle of death." Alice said, getting straight to the point. Oh no, this is not going to go well.  
"I guess that won't be necessary." I gulped, trying to b agreeable. Truly, and stupidly, I was afraid of Alice. For what reason, you may ask. If you saw her right now, you may be screaming and running for dear life. And that says a lot.  
"And I already know you will be picking dare, very smart on your choice there." She said and Edward nodded at me, with a look of pity. "So I may as well come up with your dare," she thought a moment, Edward tried to keep his face blank, which frankly frightened me. "Carlisle, you dare is to go down to the hospital in only boxers and your white doctor coat, and work for a whole day. And the boxers will have family pictures on them,"

I was at a loss for words……………

Suddenly Emmett burst out laughing at the idea, soon the rest of them joined in, with the exception of my Esme. I can't believe they want me to do this…. I had to regain composure, and fast. I think they are most laughing at the expression on my face.

I took a deep unnecessary breath "Alice, you no notice this could cost me my job, don't you?" I asked, attempting to find a way out of this.  
"Oh Carlisle, are you forgetting that I can see the future? You'll be fine! Well, at least your job will be." Alice said with a smile. I cannot believe her… "Do you accept or will we have to consult with your Mercedes?" she continued.  
"Uh, no, that will not be necessary." I said worried.  
"So that means you accept?" she asked.  
"I guess it does…." I answered, dreading what was to happen next.  
"Ok, your dare will start in the morning" she said happily  
"Wait, Alice, where in the world am I supposed to find boxers with our families pictures on them?" I asked, HAH! That may be a way out of this!  
"Oh, silly Carlisle, I already have them ready for you!" Of course she would…..

IN THE MORNING!

"Carlisle dear, you really don't have to do this." Esme tried to talk me out of it.  
"It's this or they destroy my one of a kind Mercedes." I said gravely. She took my hand and she went downstairs together. I was wearing, yes, a pair of boxers with the family pictures all over them. It was truly the most embarrassing thing they have EVER had me do. Without a word or even looking in their direction I walked out the door. The second I closed the door I could hear Emmett's booming laughter, and soon the rest of the kids were laughing too.  
I raced to my car, jumped in and sat there for a good five minutes. Then Alice came up to my window. "You'd better get to work Carlisle! You don't want to be late!" she said happily. I did not answer, just put my car in reverse and drove out and to the highway. Soon enough I was at the hospital parking lot, where I sat for another five minutes. I wanted to stay in there all day and not come out. Then before I knew it Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were at my window.  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked, not looking at them.  
"Well, we have just been informed that today is Bring your Kid to Work day!" Alice told me.  
"You already knew about that, didn't you?" I asked  
"Yep! And Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee are coming in just a minute!" She said, oh good, the whole family will be here. I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry Carlisle, we didn't know either. She threatened us to." Bella told me in a whisper.  
"It's ok, Bella." I said as I shook my head and started to get out of the car. Then Rosalie, Emmett, and Nessie pulled in. Which made me walk faster, who know what Emmett would say. I walked in the automatic doors, and immediately people stared. Oh gosh. I walked quickly to my office and all the way I could hear Emmett greeting people loudly. Oh gosh. I sat behind my desk and all of the kids filed in and faced me.  
"Ok, today is going to go as usual. Even if all of you are here, and what I am wearing. I have to go to the OR, and here are the ground rules for today: don't scar anyone emotionally or physically, don't kill anyone, don't reveal what we are, don't embarrass me in front of my colleagues," Emmett laughed and I continued "don't break anything in the building, just pretend to be normal, Emmett." He looked offended. "For now, until I get back, Edward is in charge." Emmett started to protest but I stood from my chair and walked out the door.  
Just then Stephanie, one of the nurses, walked up and started to stop in front of me but I just said "excuse me" and went around her. I would avoid talking to anyone to day, at all costs. I walked into the OR, and doctor Smith gave me an odd look, I just pretended there was nothing wrong… or unusual at least.  
"Ok, you're ready to get to work?" I asked, he just stared with his mouth open. I decided he wasn't going to say anything so I started the procedure.

AFTER SURGURY!

I walked back towards my office, with about a thousand eyes on me. I just tried to ignore them. I was about halfway down the hall when Stephanie stopped me. I tried to go past her again, but I could tell she wouldn't let that happen again.  
"Dr. Cullen, aren't you looking fine today." She said, attempting to sound sly.  
"Sorry, I can't talk right now, Stephanie." I answered and tried to get past her, but she blocked me.  
"Oh, come on. Let's go have lunch or something." She tried again, but obviously failed. Please! Edward help me! I thought as loudly as I could. Just then Edward and Bella walked down the hall.  
"Hey dad! Can we go grab some lunch?" Bella asked cheerfully. Thank you, son. I looked to Edward and he nodded. Then Alice and Jasper came down the hall.  
"Hey! How was the OR? You ready to go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Alice said. Stephanie just stared at them, with a look on her face that I didn't like one bit.  
Just then Emmett and Rosalie came down the hall, well Emmett was bounding down the hall, Rosalie looked rather bored.  
"DADDY!!" Emmett yelled as he ran up and hugged me.  
"Uh, hey Emmett." I said as I took a step back from him. I looked over to Stephanie, she looked appalled. "Oh, I guess you haven't met my children. This is Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and have any of you seen Renesmee?" I asked looking to the kids.  
"Last I saw, she was in the ER helping some doctors." Alice said with a smile. I laughed, pretending it was nothing; the expression on Stephanie's face was priceless.  
"Well, let's go see how she is." I said and waved Stephanie along with us. We all walked down to the ER to find Renesmee.  
"No! You should have stitched up this first! They are losing too much blood! Then you take them to the OR and do an operation on the left side of the brain, to keep them from going brain-dead!" Renesmee ordered the doctors around. They all just stared.  
"How old is she?" Stephanie finally regained enough composure.  
"She just turned five." I said nonchalantly, Stephanie's mouth made a satisfying "O" shape. "Come on Nessie, let's go grab some lunch." I said and waved her over.  
"Ok! Can I meet you there? These yahoos don't know a thing about saving lives!!" She called over.  
"Alright sweetie, see you in a bit!" we waved and Stephanie was frozen in place.  
"Hey! DUMBO! Move it! You blocking the door way!" Emmett called to Stephanie.

AFTER "EATING" LUNCH!

Well, I have to admit, that was rather entertaining to watch Stephanie when Nessie came and met us in the cafeteria and told us about how stupid all of the doctors are here. Now I am going to check on a few patients and my shift will be over and I can head home. I was walking down towards the patient's room when Alary stopped me.  
"Hellooooooo Dr. Cullen."  
"Hello Alary" I said sounding rushed.  
"You are looking very hot today!"  
"Excuse me?" I asked, incredulous  
"You want to go out Friday?" she asked.  
"Alary, as I have told you at least fifty times, I'm married." I said not trying to be rude, but that seemed to be the only way.  
"Oh, forget Mrs. Cullen. Meet me at my place, ten thirty."  
"NO, Alary. I am happily married and don't need you trying to ruin that." I answered, now sounding rude. Then I was Esme tearing down the hall.  
"EXCUSE ME!?!?!" She yelled and literally dragged Alary down the hall.

ESMES POV.

I dragged her outside the hospital. I could not believe her! I had just come over to see Carlisle when I saw that scank trying to ask him out!

"Who do you think you are?!" she yelled at me.  
"Who do you think you are to be messing with a perfectly happy married couple! STAY AWAY FROM CARLISLE!" I screeched.

We yelled a bit more, I won't go into that….

CARLISLES POV

I gathered the kids and we went to go outside to where Esme and Alary were. This wasn't going to go well. I walked over to Esme and tried to calm her.

"Esme, darling, ignore her, please. You know that no one could ever compare to you. I love you and only you, forever and always." I told her, she seemed to lighten up a little but I heard Alary scoff. "Listen here," I turned to Alary, "I told you to back off, go find someone else to bug, because we are going home." I took Emse's hand and we turned back to the kids. Emmett started cheering, and then the rest of the kids joined. We started to go back to the cars when I heard the head supervisor call my name. Uh-oh.  
"Dr. Cullen, come over here. Now!" he yelled. I walked over, and waved the kids along with me.  
"What in the world are you wearing?!"  
"Jasper help me out here." I whispered so quiet the supervisor could not hear me. Jasper sent a wave of extreme calmness over him.  
"Forgive me, but we have to go." I said and Jasper sent a wave of gullibility over him.  
"Oh, ok!" he said and we turned and left.  
"See! I told you that your job wasn't at steak!" Alice chirped.  
"Yes, but I think we may have to move now……….." I said motioning to the front window with about fifty people staring through it.  
"Well, I never said anything about that!!"  
Oh gosh………..

* * *

A/N Hope you liked that! Ok and i noticed after on the last chapter that i put it twice in a row.... Yeah im kinda challenged when it comes it technology, my mother calls me technologically retarded. Lol! So i hope you liked that! I hear the gnomes wont come for you if you post a review... just saying :)

Oh and follow me on twitter? RoseHasThorns18 is the name :) follow it and expect some retarded tweets every day. Free stupidity! Lol follow!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Emmett POV

That was SO fun! Oh, my gosh! Watching that Stephanie person was just PRICELESS!! It was good! But now, we are kinda in the middle of looking for a new place to move. Carlisle says they are too many suspicious people after his dare. I think we got about a week or two left here. Oh well! I was starting to get bored anyway!

"Hey! Everyone! In the basement, CTD shall continue!" I yelled through the house.  
"No, Esme and I and going out to see what new places are out there for us." Carlisle called as he and Esme left. Party poopers….  
"But, you're going to miss me give Emmett his dare!" Alice whined.  
"Wait, I'm next? SWEET!" I cheered.  
"Yes, I'm giving your dare, because I saw that Carlisle and Esme would bail."  
"Then why are complaining that they're leaving?" I asked.  
"Just trying to make them feel loved! _Gosh_!!" She stormed out of the room.  
"Uh, ok." I mumbled.  
"Real smart, Emmet, make her angry right before she gives you your dare. _Nice_" Jasper said as he walked past me, and to the basement. Eh, whatever. I love CTD, I don't think there is anything she could make me do that would be too embarrassing.

Within a few minutes every one was in the basement and ready for the game. Edward had a huge smile on his face, which is usually a bad thing. All of the sudden he burst into laughter, which made me a little more frightened.  
"Ok, Emmett, I've got your dare. Are you ready?" Alice said looking over to me.  
"Bring it, lil sis!" I challenged.  
"Emmett, your dare is to go take classes down at the Ice Forum" she said  
"That's it? Nothing else you'd like to tell me?" That seemed like nothing, "You couldn't be more creative than that? Oh, come on! Who are you and what have you done with my evil mastermind sister!" To tell you the truth, this was very disappointing.  
"Oh, Emmett, you didn't think I was done? Did you? Gosh, I'm insulted!" She exclaimed. "You have to take _figure skating_ classes down at the Ice Forum, in a Tutu and leotard. With the youngest group there is. For one week."  
"There's my lil evil mastermind sis!" I exclaimed. Then it dawned on me "Wait, I have to wear a _Tutu_?"  
"And a leotard." She corrected.

Crap…

"Your lessons will start in the morning!!" She exclaimed. By then everyone in the room had erupted with laughter. Eventually I found this funny, just until she mentioned something I thought she promised to NEVER EVER mention "Yeah, and you can just use that Tutu and leotard we got you last month for those ballet lessons you were taking."

"What? Emmett you took ballet?!" Edward was laughing.  
"Uh, no, what are you talking about?" I said nervously, trying to cover up what she had said.  
"Emmett, you know I can hear you. So it's true! You wanted to be a ballerina!!" He crowed, then the room went into a whole fit of laughter. So I left, and went up stairs with Rose.

NEXT MORNING.

"Ohhhhhhh EMMETT!!!!" Alice called. Ghrrrrrrrrr.  
"Down boy," Edward whispered as he walked by.  
"Everyone! We are leaving for Emmett's Figure Skating Lessons!" Alice called throughout the house. "You can come if you would like!" Immediately everyone was standing next to the door, except Esme and Carlisle. Even Bella came!  
"Of course she is coming." Edward muttered. "Come on Nessie! Are you ready to go?" He called. Nessie came down the stairs in a hot pink leotard and a Tutu.

"Hey kiddo! You taking lessons with me?" I asked sounding nervous.  
"Yeah!!! I'm so excited! Aren't you!" She asked jumping up and down.  
"Uh," You know what, let's just put a show on for these Yahoos, "Yes! IM SO EXCITED!" I jumped up and down with her.  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYA" We called together.

ONCE AT THE ICEFORUM.

"Alright Emmett, you and Nessie will be in the beginners class, and most of them are four and five." Alice laughed, along with the rest of my family.  
"Kay, BRING IT!" I taunted jokingly.

We walked into the rink where there were about twenty little girls in Tutus hopping around and falling repeatedly. Then a woman who looked a little older and maybe Russian (A/N if you have ever seen Ice Princess, she looks like that lady with the really cool accent and calls the girl "Sputnik" Lol) walked out on to the ice and all of the tiny little girls scrambled into a line on the ice.

"Girls! Are you ready?!" She almost yelled. She kinda sounded like a football coach…. I looked over to see the WHOLE family doubled over in laughter, I really don't like them much right now…. But if they're going to laugh, let's make their laughter worthwhile!! I did a fancy little hop over into the line with the little three foot girls. The instructor gave me a dirty look.

"And who may you be?" She asked in a sickening voice.  
"Well, I might be Emmett Jessie Orange Matthew Grape Gazelle McCarty Cullen." I answered her in a stupid tone. She stared me down, but with no avail, she had NEVER seen Rose's glares, they're enough to burn a hole through you!  
"Why are you here?" She countered.  
"I felt like being a beautiful princess today. How bout you?" I asked in a very even serious tone, which was difficult but I got it! She didn't answer for a moment.  
"If you ruin my class I will ruin your life." She said quietly. Oh, well, this is going to be fun!! She backed up so she could see all of the little girls. "Girls, do you know why you are here?"  
"To have fun!" They cheered.  
So immediately I started singing. "I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fu-" I stopped with a stern, murderous look from the instructor.  
"No! You are here to learn to skate the way of the swan. Graceful. Angelic. Beautiful." She said in a, no duh, If- you- try- to- have- fun- you- die kind of voice.  
"Wait, I gave you my name, may I have yours?" I asked in a very childlike tone.  
She sighed, "My name is Isabella F. von Rothschild"  
"What does the F stand for?" I asked like a six year old kid.  
"Frankenstein." She said under her breath, trying not to let me hear, but I did.  
"WHAT! DID YOUR PARENTS REALLY HATE YOU, OR SOMETHING?!?!?!" I fell to the floor with laughter. "ISABELLA VON FRANKENSTIEN ROTHSCHILD!!! OH MY GOSH!!" I was rolling on the ground with laughter  
"Security!" She yelled, and I couldn't stop laughing. I looked over to see Nessie laughing just as hard, if not harder, than I was. Just then I felt two men trying to drag me across the ice and off the rink. Well, if I'm going to be banned from this place, I may as well have fun with it. I was planning on trying to 'break the ice" with my ice skates. As I started to bring my leg up in the air to swing it down hard, I heard Alice yell.

"Wait! If your gonna do that, wait like 7 more seconds!" She yelled from across the rink.  
I counted to seven slowly in my head. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. And Seven. I swung my leg down as hard as I could and just half a second before I saw Isabella von Frankenstein Rothschild slip and fall straight onto her butt. Then two and a half seconds the ground was breaking under her. Luckily Alice had gotten all of the little girls off of the ice and Isabella von Frankie was still on the ice. Well, at least what was left of it. By then the security guards had let go of my arms and ran. So I got up and jumped to the side of the ice and on to solid ground. Then we ran. And, man, did we run when we heard the police sirens!

CARLISLE POV

Well, we found one pretty nice place in Boston. I think we will need to look further into it though. Shouldn't take long! Now, we're getting ready to leave, and head home. It should be interesting to see how Emmett's dare went. I hope he didn't do anything too drastic.

We arrived home, and for some reason the kids had a moving truck outside the house. I could hear all kinds of scurrying around and things being thrown in boxes. I looked over to Esme and she had a worried look on her face.  
We got out of the car slowly, hoping that whatever was going on inside would just disappear and everything was ok. Wishful thinking. Esme and I walked up to the door slowly and opened it even more slowly. We stood in the door way. There was boxes all over the place and all of the kids were running around. Soon all of them noticed our presence.  
"Oh, uh, Hey, Carlisle…. Esme…… how was your day?" Jasper asked slowly and awkwardly.  
"It was fine, Jasper. May I ask what you have been doing?" I asked in a flat voice.  
Nessie ran up and jumped into my arms. "Emmy and I took figure skating lessons today!! Uncle Em really 'broke the ice' with the ice skating instructor!" she said excitedly

Goodness knows what she means by that…..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

LOOOONG CHAPTER!

Bella POV

Well, after having Carlisle's and Emmett's dares take place, we definitely had to move. And now, Emmett cannot fulfill his dare because, he well, kind of broke the ice rink and is forbidden to ever come on the premises. So, that won't work. Now Emmett is insisting that I have the last dare in the Forks house. Which puts me where I am now.  
We were all in the basement again. In our little circle of the family, with the exception of Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme refused to play after Carlisle's dare, and Esme said she couldn't stand to watch us do this to each other. I had found it pretty insanely funny until it got to this one point. My dare. Crap.  
"Are vou ready vor your dare, Isabella?" Emmett asked in a really stupid German dictator (no offence to any German dictators!) accent while tapping the tips of his fingers together.  
"Emmett, I've told you like a billion times not to call me Isabella. If you want to live to see tomorrow, shut it." I said, staring him down.

"Very very touchy, I see. I vill live! I still don't vnow if you vill live through dis dare, my dear Isa- I vean Bella." He said in the "German dictator" accent.

"Oh, just get on with it, would you!!" I almost yelled.  
"Vine, vine. Bella, vor dare tis to go on a zhopping trip, vis Alice." He told me, I groaned.  
"Seriously! Gosh, do you know me well enough to torture me!"  
"No, vait, it gets so much vetter." He truly needs to work on that accent. "Vou have to go on a zhopping trip with Alice, and vhile there vou must go to zee food court, stand on a table, and do Hannah Montanna's Hoedown Throwdown, then vou must do the "Soldja Boy" in a scrubs store, and Larry the Cucumber's "Everyone's Got a Water Buffalo" song, in the Bass Pro Shop (A/N if you have never heard of Bass Pro Shop, it's an outdoors place, and it's pretty stinkin huge) and run are round yelling unveil they kick vou out. Hen, vou must go to zee Ultra (A/N cosmetics store [I love love love Ulta]) and sing Larry the Cucumber's "Oh Where is my Hair Brush" at the top of your lungs, running up and down isles looking vor hairbrushes, vou must go into Hot Topic and sing "Some Body Told Me" by the Killers at the top of your lungs until they kick you out, then go into Broadway shoes and sing "I Want it All" form High School Musical, then vou must go into H&M (clothing store) and dance with manikins while singing "Out of my League (I love her)" then once that vone is completed vou must go into the eye doctor place and try on some glasses, dance around the place singing Miley Cyrus's "Clear to Me Now" and after that, vou must to into the Victoria's Secrets and sing "Fergalicious". And last but vertainly least, tis to go into the biggest department store and sing Sponge Bobs "I'm a Goofy Goober." until you have been kicked out. Of course, vou must let Alice vo her shopping before vou complete vour dare in each store."

"You can't be serious…. Can you??" I asked  
"I van be verry verious." He said.  
I just stared at him, my mouth wide open.

"Wait, Emmett, Alice bribed you to do this dare!?!" Edward yelled at him  
"Emmett!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!"

*** FLASH BACK TIME!***  
Third person POV

"Emmett, I have a mission for you." Alice whispered to Emmett, no one else could hear them. Edward, Bella, Rose, and Nessie went hunting, Jasper was dusting his army uniform of every single dust particle, Esme and Carlisle were finishing up the last few things before moving next week.

"Oh! A mission!? I love missions!!" Emmett said excitedly  
"Shhh, shhh. Follow me." She whispered again.  
Emmett followed Alice far enough into the forest that no one could hear them.

"Ok Emmett! Would you like to hear what your mission is?" Alice asked convincingly.  
"YES YES YES!!" Emmett said jumping up and down.  
"Alright, your mission, Emmett, is for Bella's dare to be a shopping trip with me."  
"What? Why would I do that?! I was planning on other things…." Emmett said drifting off at the end, thinking of all the possibilities. (A/N Emmett is thinking of all the hysterical suggestions yall made!)  
"You might do that because I have a one of a kind bat man out fit for you." She countered

"OH! ONE OF A KIND! It's so fitting! I mean, BAT man! Like people always say that we turn into BATS, and you're giving me a BAT man costume!!"

Alice stared at him for a moment with one brow raised "Yeah, exactly, Em. But I will only give it to you if you dare Bella to go on a shopping trip with me."

"But, that's no fun! She needs to embarrass herself!" He whined.  
"You can find some way to embarrass her; I just REALLY want her to go on a shopping trip with me." Alice said with a serious face.  
"I can do ANYTHING to embarrass her, on your shopping trip?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, as long as we go on a shopping trip."  
"Promise? I can do ANYTHING, to embarrass her?"  
"Yeah, promise."  
Immediately, Emmett started thinking about fun ways to embarrasses his newest little sister. Alice started giggling.  
"Ok, just don't let it ruin the trip. Got it?" She said like she was talking to a five year old.  
"Fine, I won't completely ruin it."  
She sighed, but was still smiling.  
"When do I get my bat man outfit??" He asked, eagerly  
"You can have it now, but NO ONE can see it, and you can't think about it, Ok?"  
"Got it!" He smiled. "Why do you want to have a shopping trip with Bella so badly, anyway?"  
"Well, she won't come with me, and last time I tried to force her, I though Edward was going to reduce me to a pile of ashes!!" She exclaimed, while handing Emmett the Bat Man outfit. He started bouncing like crazy  
"Alright, lets head back to the house. Remember, you can't wear it, tell anyone, or think about, until you give Bella her dare!"

They ran back to the house in a hurry.

***FLASH BACK OVER!***

"EMMETT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!" Alice yelled again.

"Well, too late to change the dare now!" Emmett sang. "And speaking of Alice bribing me…" he ran out of the room and was back within two seconds, wearing a…. bat man suit. Oh Gosh.

"Since you were unable to finish all of your dare, Emmett, maybe you should accompany Bella on her dare, in the songs you could do the male pieces, or I guess in the case of Larry the Cucumber you could be the narrator." Jasper suggested.  
That was just about the stupidest thing I hav- "I'D LOVE TOO!!" Emmett yelled. "Oh, and one more thing, Bella, you have to actually sing, and be soulful, not just walk around mumbling. Got to be LOUD AND UPBEAT!!" He yelled. "And of course Jasper can come to help with that!"  
"It'd be my honor!" Jasper chimed in

Well, at this point, I felt a little brain dead, I had no clue how to respond to this… Well, we are moving out of here next week, maybe it could be fun… What am I talking about! This is going to be terrible!!

"Ok, Bella! You'll leave at ten in the morning, so you got a few hours to burn, but you must have a chaperone other than Edward with you to ensure you don't try to escape." Emmett said.

"Emmett, what would be the point of that!? We've got Alice here!" Jasper said.  
"Yes, but a chaperone would be an omnipresent reminder of the torture that awaits!" He answered.  
"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I asked, sounding dumbfounded.

LATER THAT NIGHT!  
THIRD PERSON.

"Emmett, I've got another mission for you." Alice whispered.  
"Yes! Shall we go to our meeting place?" Emmett whispered back.  
"Yeah, let's go."  
They both had mischievous looks on their faces. Oh, no, this can't be good. They both ran out to where they had met earlier that day, where Emmett had been bribed with the batman suit.  
"Ok, Emmett, we both know that Bella won't put a hundred percent into this dare tomorrow. So, I came up with an idea that will make Bella give a hundred percent, and much, much more into the dare." She smiled evilly  
"Oh! What is it?" Emmett asked, now very excited.  
"Well, you know a few years back when Jasper spiked your grizzly with Pixie Sticks? That's when we found that vampires can very well get sugar highs." Alice said, shaking her head.  
"Well, he gave that stupid bear like six freaking pounds of pixie sticks!!" Emmett said, now very, very irritated.  
"Calm down, now, if we can convince Bella to take a really quick hunting trip before we leave for the shopping trip, and make sure she gets a certain elk, this could be MUCH more fun!"  
"Wait, you're saying we're going to spike Bella's elk with Pixie Sticks, like Jasper did to me?" He asked.  
"Have you been paying any attention at all?" she asked giving him an incredulous look.  
"You are one evil little pixie…." Emmett commented, smiling.  
"Thank you, my brother." She smiled back  
They ran back to the house, went to the back room in the basement, opened a their secret door, and there stood about ten four by four boxes completely filled with Pixie Sticks.  
"Perfect." Emmett smiled.  
"Alright, just grab about three boxes; we can save the rest for another occasion" Alice ordered.  
"Yes! Can we do this to Esme, next time?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that one!" She agreed.  
They took the boxes and found a herd of elk.

**AFTER FORCING AN ELK TO EAT 10 LBS OF PIXIE STICKS! **

"Ok, do you think that's enough?" Emmett asked  
"Uh, duh, we gave him twice as much as we gave it last time!" Alice gave him an "are you kidding me" look.  
"Alright, alright, I'll keep the elk here, you go get Bella, tell her you want to go on a hunting trip, lead her here, and I'll release Vinny, here. Got it?" (A/N lol, Bannah, tell Vin he is an Elk, got it? Lol) Emmett asked.  
"First, this was my plan, second I think I would know my own plan, and third Vinny?" She asked.  
"Duh! That's what I named him! Its short for Vincenzo, which means victorious!" he said like it was completely obvious. The elk, Vincenzo or Vinny, looked like it was having a seizure, it was shaking so much from the sugar. Oh gosh….

"Uh-huh, ok, yeah, I'm just going to go now…."

ALICE POV

What the heck? Vincenzo the elk…. Weird. Whatever, it's Emmett, what am I supposed to expect. Last time when we got home there was a giant dinosaur egg in the living room, they asked Emmett where he got it, and he said it was the internet…. Sure it was….

I started to run back towards the house to get Bella to go hunting. As soon as I was in range of Edward hearing me, I started to block my mind by singing "Burnin' Up" by the Jonas Brothers in French.

"Alice, are you singing Jonas Brothers?" Edward asked with an eyebrow raised  
"Pshh Yes! Who doesn't love some Jonas!!!" I said excitedly.  
He just stared at me with a "what are you up to" expression  
"Soooooo Bella! You want to go hunting with me before we head out to the mall?" I asked  
"Sure, Edward you want to come?" Bella asked Edward  
"Uh, no! He can't come!" I said quickly.  
"And why is that?" Edward asked.  
I had to think quickly without Edward knowing what we were up to, Hmmmm time for "Tonight" still Jonas. "Because Rose is planning to screw up your Volvo! She's out in the garage right now!" Crap, how is that going to work?

Just then I saw Emmett telling Rose to act like she was going to mess up Edwards Volvo, then I saw Rose with a tool box and jumping out the window. Perfection!!

"She wouldn't." Edward whispered and shot out the door.  
"Maybe I should go check on that." Bella said and started to head for the door.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"No, it'll be alright. Don't stress! Let's just go hunting." I told her while dragging her out the door.

"Fine! But if anything bad happens, it's all your fault!!" She said grumpily.

I lead her to the area were Emmett was waiting with, uh, Vinny. Rose had lead Edward the other way, he was chasing her, and she was laughing like a maniac, something you very rarely see, and he was absolutely livid. All in some sort of hysterical way. Good thing he can't hear me!

"Ok, this area looks good! Let us hunt!" I said happily. Immediately, she caught the scent of Vinny, and she ran. I smiled, this just couldn't get any better! She ran at full speed, I could see Emmett releasing Vinny the elk, and goodness was that thing fast when it was on a sugar high, but not so fast that Bella couldn't catch him….

AFTER "LUNCH" WITH VINCENZO!

3RD POV!

Alice ran over to where Bella had just been, but Bella had run so fast, no one could catch her. I guess that part was never thought out, or seen. Oh crap.

"Emmett, where did she go?!" Alice asked, starting to get angry.  
"Uh, she ran, the sugar went through so fast, s- she just ran!" Emmett answered, staring to get scared, probably thinking of what Edward would do.  
"Which way?!" Alice asked. Emmett pointed south, and they both ran fast as possible in the right direction. They ran so fast, even fast for vampires, even fast for Edward, even faster than a newborn. Most likely the cause of this was their fear of losing Bella, or better yet, their fear of Edward. They caught up to her, tackled her, she screamed and tried to get out, but failed. Crap, Edward is going to kill them….

Emmett POV

Well, other than Edward killing us, this was one of the funniest things ever! Bella was shaking, had a big goofy grin on her face, and giggling like an idiot. This was going to be SO much fun!

"Emmett, hold on to her. I'm going to call Edward," Alice said, and at this, I was very sad… that would have been so much fun! "Don't worry, I'm calling him to tell him to meet us at the mall, just telling him that we are done hunting, and that we'll meet him there." She continued, and I sighed in relief.

"Oh, good! I thought that you were going to sense the plan!" I told her, exasperated.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! I am very disappointed that you would think that of me! I'm insulted!" She gave me the "I'm extremely disappointed in you" stare, then grabbed her phone.

"Hey, Edward, we're done hunting. Meet us at the mall?" she asked, acting like it was absolutely nothing. He bought it. "Yeah, well, you're going to forgive Rose anyways! So who cares?" she paused for a moment, "Oh, come on, Edward, she really didn't do anything to it!" Pause "Ok, a few minor incidents but, nothing that can't be fixed!" Pause again, "Edward." she whined, she was the master, "Yay! See you there!" She hung up the phone and looked over to me.

"Ok! you ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just one question, how do we get her there?" I asked then looked down at her, she was still shaking, giggling, and smiling. Alice seemed to ponder the question.

Then an evil grin spread across her face.

This should be really, VERY, extremely, fun.

"What are you thinking about, evil little sister?" I asked.  
"Remember Edwards dare, when Bella put Jessica in that crate?" she told me.  
"But a wooden crate isn't going to hold a vampire on a sugar high." I was confused  
"Who said anything about wooden! I'm talking about steal crate….." she trailed off evilly  
We both let out an evil laugh. MUAHAHAHAHAH

"Hey Bellsy! What's up?" I turned my head to her.  
She just kept laughing.  
"Wanna go for a ride?" Alice asked.  
She giggled and struggled to escape but shook her head "yes"

AFTER ALICE GOT A STEEL CRATE, AMAZINGLY GOT BELLA INTO IT, PUT THE STEEL CRATE IN THE JEEP.

Emmett POV.

I have no idea where in the world Alice got/kept that crate, and frankly I was kind of afraid to know where. And I was really afraid of the crate in general! I have this thing with crates, after what happened summer of 89'…… *shivers*

"Having flashbacks of 89' huh?" Alice asked, how did she know?  
"How did you know that?" I asked  
"Emmett, every time you think of 'that day' you shudder like that, and frankly it's hysterical!" She laughed.  
"Well because of that one day I have an eternal fear of- of- I can't even say it." I shuddered again.  
"Platypus!!" She yelled, and I screamed like a little girl.  
"Don't say that name!!!!" Yelled back at her  
"Platypus! Platypus! Platypus! Platypus!" She went on and on. I covered my ears.  
"" I went on and on while she said the dreaded animals/devil's name over and over.

Then we heard a knock on the window and stopped dead and turned extremely slow. Edward. He had a stupid smirk on his face and his eyebrow was raised. He was holding Renesmee who was looking at me confused.

Edwards POV

I pulled into the parking lot of the mall, the jeep was already there. I parked a few spots down, and was laughing at the sight of Emmett and Alice. Emmett was plugging his ears acting like a five year old, and Alice, well, she was just antagonizing Emmett. It was a comical sight. But where was my beautiful Bella? I pulled Renesmee out of the car, she looked at me with confusion "Why are Emmy and Ali acting like 2 year olds?" she thought perplexed.

"Sometimes, I really think they are, Sweetie." I told her with a smile. She seemed to ponder my answer. I walked over to the Jeep and knocked on the window. They turned so slowly, it was quite amusing.

"Where is Bella?" I asked smiling.  
Alice and Emmett blocked their minds quickly. "She is already inside, waiting for you!" Alice said suspiciously. If they did anything to remotely harm my Bella in any possible way, I will personally reduce them to a pile of ashes. Alice gasped. "Edward, why do you assume these things so quickly!" she said sounding hurt.

I gave her a look that said "you have got to be kidding me, right?" she glared at me.

"Just go inside! She's in there!" Alice was now angry.  
"Alright, alright." I said with a laugh and headed inside to find my beloved.

Emmett POV.

Good! He fell for it!! As soon as he was inside we ran to the trunk and opened the crate. Bella has phased to a drunken mode, awesome!!!

"He-ey" She mumbled.  
"Hi Bella, let's go!" Alice said while pulling Bella out of the crate.  
"Hehehe, where we goin?" Bella mumbled, wow, she was the funnies drunk I have ever seen! And this is just on Pixie Stick! Sweet!!  
"We're going to go see Edward, and we are going to sing, and have some fun!" Alice told her.  
"Fun? Oh, I love fun!" She was falling all over the place. Hopefully she will go to a spazzy mode.  
"Alice, is she going to get spazzy?" I asked.  
"Yeah, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She answered.  
Then, Bella, head popped up and she started to shake again. Wow.  
Bella gasped. "FUN?!?! We are going to have fun!?!?! I wanna come!! Let me come!! Huh?!? Can I?!?! HUH!?! Can I Can I?!?!" she babbled on like that until we led her to the entrance of the mall.

Alice's POV  
"ALICEEEEEE!! EMMETTTTT!!" Edward screeched, quite loudly, which attracted many, MANY, stares. Just perfect, Edward, really nice! I thought to him,

"Alice," he hissed with a deadly stare toward me.  
"Yes, my dear brother!" I called back to him.  
"I am going to kill you." he looked a bit hostile.  
"Now now, instead of trying to kill us, how bout you concentrate on Bella, she is kinda out of sorts, if you know what I mean." I said looking to Bella who had found her way into a candy store, goodness knows that's the LAST thing she needs now!  
"What did you do to her?!" He yelled at me. Gosh, feisty!!  
"If you go along with today's dare, we will explain later. If you don't cooperate with us, I told Rose to bring the tool box. Play nice or the pretty little Volvo will meet a certain wrench." I told him with a smirk on my face. He growled but I knew he would cooperate. Perfect.

Then I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder, I looked over to see my beloved, and Rose who was now holding Renesmee. Most likely trying to protect her from a very hostile Edward.

"Hey, Bella! You wanna go sing, and have some fu-" I started  
"FUN!?!? Yeah!! Let's go!! WHERE?!?! WHERE!?" she was instantly immersed in the conversation while shaking uncontrollably and smiling.  
"Now you see why when she was human we did not allow her to have sugar." Edward murmured under his breath. I ignored him, he wasn't worth it.  
"Ok, the first place is the food court. You want to sing some Hannah Montana?" I asked.  
"OF COURSE!! I"D LOVE TO!!!"

We headed to the food court, Bella immediately jumped onto the nearest table, which was occupied by some innocent bystanders who jumped up and left with only a small scream.

"BOOM BOOM CLAP, BOOM DE CLAP DE CLAP!!  
IM GONNA TELL YOU BOUT A BEAT THAT'S GOING TO MAKE YOU MOVE YOUR FEET!!  
POP IT, LOCK IT, POLKA DOT IT, CONRYFIED, THEN HIP HOP IT. PUT YOUR HAWK IN THE SKY MOVE SIDE TO SIDE, JUMP TO THE LEFT, STICK IT, GLIDE, ZIG-ZAG, CROSS THE FLOOR, SHUFFEL IN DIAGONAL, WHEN THE DRUM HITS, HANDS ON YOUR HIPS, ONE FOOTED 180 TWIST, ZIG ZAG, STEP GLIDE, LEAN IT LEFT AND CLAP THREE TIMES, SHAKE IT OUT FROM HEAD TO TOE, NOW PUT IT ALL TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW WE ROLL!!" (A/N The sad thing is that I put most of that from memory, goodness I need a life!) Bella yelled, while amazingly doing the dance perfectly.

At the end of the song Bella turned to everyone in the food court was staring at her with their mouths wide open, Bella bowed and jumped off the table.

"More fun!?! MORE?!?!?!?" She asked hyperly, We were all suppressing laughter, even Edward, who seemed to have forgiven me when he saw how much fun Bella was having.

"Of course there is more fun, Bella! We can go to a scrubs store and sing "Soldja Boy"!" I told her. She smiled hugely and nodded her head. We led her to the scrubs story and Emmett pulled a huge boom box out of nowhere and started "Crank That"

"YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Bella mouthed the words EXACTLY. Creepy, but extremely hysterical. Emmett was doing all of the background lyrics. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!

About thirty seconds into the song a worker came to the front .  
"What business do you have here?" She asked directly to Bella,  
And of course Bella's response was to sing louder.  
Then Bella and Emmett started to do the "Solja Boy" dance perfectly in sync.  
"Are you here for someone?" She asked incredulously, mean while, all of us were laughing uncontrollably.  
Bella got right in her face and was singing "YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
"That's it! Security!!" The worker yelled. That was our cue to leave. And quick!! I grabbed Bella's arm, covered her mouth, and dragged her out the door before the security got here.

Alice's POV  
"Why!?! W-why did we leave?!?!" Bella was starting to get nervous.  
"Hey, Jasper could yo…." I trailed off when I looked over to him, he was shaking as much as Bella, if not more. And laughing like a maniac. Wow. that was, uh, well, different, I guess you could say. Everyone was staring at Bella and Jasper. It was quite a sight to see. Two inhumanly beautiful people, shaking like as much as a massage chair, smiling spreading ear to ear, and laughing like idiots, in the middle of the mall, sitting next to an insanely huge muscular guy rolling on the floor with laughter, and has a three foot wide boom box next to him, then next to them was three more inhumanly beautiful people trying to calm the spazing ones down, but failing miserably. How would you react to that? Yeah, I thought so.

"Alright, Bella, Jasper, you want to go have more fun?" I put extra emphasis on the word "fun" and immediately their heads perked up and they were alert, still shaking and smiling, but alert as a spazing person be. "Ok! The next place we can go is to the Bass Pro Shop (A/N it's a really huge outdoors store if you've never heard of it) and sing…." I paused for dramatic effect to make them more hyped up. "Larry the Cucumber's "EVERY ONE"S GOT A WATER BUFFALO SONG!!" I said excitedly. And their spazyness went up about three notches just when I thought that was impossible. I guess it was kind of a mirror effect between Bella and Jasper. Because Bella make Jasper excited, then Jasper amplified that and sent it back to Bella, then Bella sent it back, then it was amplified again, and so on and so on. We had to restrain them enough so they would at least run at a speed that looked remotely human. It took exactly a minute to get to the Bass Pro Shop, which was on the entire OTHER side of the mall, and would have taken a walking human about ten minutes. This was probably was another comical sight, the same two inhumanly beautiful people still spazing, but this time running while spazing, and pulling three more inhumanly beautiful people, who aren't even trying to move through the mall, with the same insanely muscular dude still laughing like a maniac. How would you react to this one? Yeah, that's what most people did. Edward was being dragged by Bella, then Rose and I were being pulled by Jasper. Emmett was off to the side laughing….. Surprise surprise! Finally we made it to Bass Pro Shop with only 99.9% of the inhabitance of the mall staring at us. For us, that's really good. As soon as we set foot in the store Emmett started the song for them, and was the "narrator".

"And now it's time for Silly Songs with Bella and Jasper.  
The part of the show where Bella and Jasper come out and sings a silly song  
So without further adieu... Silly Songs with BELLA AND JASPERRR!" Emmett yelled into a microphone, that I have no earthly idea where he got it.

Jasper, being the southern gentleman he is, allowed Bella to start.

"EVERY ONES GOT A WATER BUFFALO! YOUR"S IS FAST, BUT MINE IS SLOW! WERE WE GOT THEM? I DON'T KNOW! BUT EVERY ONE"S GOT A WATER BUFFALOOOOOOOO!!!" Bella sang into the microphone, while running around, at a somewhat human speed. The rest of us just stood in the door way laughing uncontrollably.

Then Jasper started to sing the next part. "TOOK MY BUFFALO TO THE STORE! GOT HIS HEAD STUCK IN THE DOOR! I SPILT SOME LIMA BEANS ON THE FLOOR! OH EVERYONES GOT A WATER-"

Then Emmett interrupted for the next part of the song. "STOP IT! STOP! STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T SAY EVERYBODY'S GOT A WATER BUFFALO WHEN EVERYONE DOES NOT HAVE A WATER BUFFALO! WE'RE GOING TO GET NASTY LETTERS SAYING "WHERE'S MY WATER BUFFALO?? WHY DON'T I HAVE A WATER BUFFALO? AND ARE YOU PERPARED TO DEAL WITH THAT? I DON'T THINK SO! JUST STOP BEING SO STUPID!!" Emmett yelled the lines perfectly, but by now Jasper and Bella were getting chased by security guards.

Then Bella decided it was time for the last part of the song "EVERYONE'S GOT A BABY KANGAROO, YOURS IS PINK BUT MINE IS BLUEEEEEEE!!"

Then Jasper started to scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and we decided it was time to leave.

"Bella! Jasper!! Emmett! Get out here!! What are you doing?!?!" We started to yell like we had no idea what they were doing. It was the best bet we had! What can I say. They were dragged to the doors by three security guards, I was guessing that they weren't putting up much of a fight, although they were still struggling to pull them. "I'm sorry about my siblings, they are really not mentally stable" I whispered to the guards and handed them a small wads of cash and Rose and I smiled at them.

"Oh, um, uh, Ohh." was all the first one could get out.  
"Uh, yeah, um, I guess it's all, uh, good." was what the second one could say,  
The third one, he kind of passed out…  
We all backed out slowly, and when we were just out the door Emmett yelled "THIS HAS BEEN SILLY SONGS WITH BELLA AND JASPER!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO HEAR LARRY SING…."

"Enough Emmett!" Edward growled and pulled him off.  
We were all laughing hysterically by now.  
Alice's POV  
"Recently on CTD Bella and Jasper have just sung the Buffalo song! After leaving...

"Enough Emmett!" Edward growled and pulled him off.  
We were all laughing hysterically by now.  
"Alright, I think we should give the security people a break before we go to Ulta to sing the "Hair Brush" song." I told them. This would buy us some more time in here before they completely kick us out of the mall. Oh my gosh, that would be absolutely terrible! Well, I don't think that they would kick ME out, because I am so loved here and everything. I mean, how could they kick ME out of the MALL?! Oh, that hurts just thinking about it. Speaking of shopping, I saw these REALLY cure shirts in….

"What is Alice thinking about?" I heard a voice ask.  
"What do you think? Shopping, of course." I heard another voice answer.  
The third to last word brought me back down to earth, "Huh? Shopping? What?"  
"Oh, Gosh, Alice. You're worse than a fan girl with the Jonas Brothers." Edward said.  
As soon as the words "Jonas Brothers" left Edwards mouth we heard three obsessed screams.  
"What?! Jonas?!? Did someone say JONAS?!?!" one of them yelled.  
"Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! Jonas!" the second one yelled.  
"Huh? Jonas? What?! HUH!?! TELL ME?!?!" The third one screamed at us. (A/N to savannah: I think u know who the three crazed fans are….lol)  
"Uh-huh. ok, yeah, talk to you all later." We all said simultaneously, while dragging Bella and Jasper away from the crazed fans. It's a good thing they don't know that the Jonas Brothers happen to be some of our good friends….

AFTER GETTING AWAY FROM CRAZED FANS.

"Alice!! CAN WE HAVE MORE FUN!?!" Bella asked, and yelled attracting just about every stare in the entire mall.  
"FUN?!?! I wanna have fun!!" Jasper yelled after her. Oh, this is real good!  
"If you're quiet, we can have more fun." I whispered while putting my finger over my lips, they copied me and nodded excitedly. "Ok, good job! Now, we can go down to Ulta-" they were already running that way, dang it. We all grabbed hold of them like we had earlier and held on for the ride.

We had finally made it to Ulta, Emmett already had his excessively large boom box out and started playing "Oh Where is my Hair Brush" and started his part.

Emmett: "Our curtain  
opens as Larry, having just finished his morning  
bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Bella cries out

Bella: "Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where,  
oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh,  
where oh, where ... is my hairbrush?"

By now Bella was running up and down aisles looking for hairbrushes, and while singing they would be crouching and running, each time the word "hairbrush" came up, they would jump up. This was going quite well!

Emmett: : "Having heard his cry, Pa Grape enters the scene. Shocked and  
slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Pa regains his  
composure and reports ..." Bella was now running around in a towel (A/N a very long, very covering towel)  
Jasper jumps out of nowhere talking/singing like an old man: I think I saw a hairbrush back there!" Then disappears again.

Bella is now hopping around while singing: "Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh, where, back there, oh, where, oh,where, back there, back there, back there ... is my hairbrush?" They were acting it out as they went. It was easily the funnies thing I have ever seen. Emmett was standing off to the side with his excessively huge boom box and that weird microphone that keeps on coming back, and Bella was running around the store/jumping around the store in a towel, while my Jasper just kept on disappearing and re-appearing mysteriously. All the while the two unlucky women who happen to be working there that day were stand at the back, slack jaw, and just had no idea what to do.

Emmett: Having heard his joyous proclamation, Junior Asparagus enters  
the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Bella in a  
towel, Junior regains his composure and comments ..." Now we were all laughing like maniacs.

Jasper appears now in an asparagus with a baseball hat outfit" Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!" Then disappears once more.

Emmett: Bella is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him.  
No hair? What would this mean? What will become of her? What will become  
of her hairbrush? Bella wonders ..." Bella was by this time in a bald cap, looking in deep thought.

Bella with her bald cap and "deep in thought" or sad face: "No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, nowhere, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where back there, no hair .. for my hairbrush."

Emmett: "Having heard his wonderings, Bob the Tomato enters the scene.  
Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Bella in a towel, Bob  
regains his composure and confesses ..."

Now Jasper appeared again, now in a tomato suit: Larry, that old hairbrush of yours ... Well, you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry ... I didn't know. But I gave it to the Peach - 'cause he's got hair!" Jasper looked slightly abashed then once again disappeared. Then it hit me, where the heck was he getting these outfits!?! I certainly hadn't gotten them. Who had? Edward had the same look on his face. We looked over to Emmett. He was slightly smiling at us. Then something else hit me. How in the world was Jasper disappearing and re-appearing over and over? How am I not seeing this?!?! Edward shook his head, he didn't know either.

Emmett winked at us and continued: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Bella stumbles back and laments .." The two employees were still sitting slack jawed at the back of the store.

Bella was now sitting on top of a shelf with her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand looking depressed: Not fair! Oh, my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, nowhere, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!" She grumbled


	7. LAST CHAPTER :'

A/N IMPORTANT- READ - Hey Everyone :) this is so sadly the very last chapter of this story :,( but i am so extremely thankful to all my readers! Yall are amazing! Thanks for all the sweet comments :) The only question i remember off the top of my head was why this is placed under Carlisle and Esme because they dont even like the game. Thanks for the question! Its because Carlisle has my absolute favorite dare in this whole thing, and whats carlisle with out esme? Nothing :) So thanks for the question! If yall would like i have two other stories, one is a one shot and the other is kinda a drama/friendship thing. So check those out and if yall give me a few ideas i may be able to stir up a sequel for this story? I dunno, thats up to yall so review if you please :) Again thanks to all!

With love, - Rose

Enjoy the last chapter :)

DISCLAIMER- Me crying - Alice - Whats wrong rose? - Me - I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! - Alice - Whats twilight? Who owns it? - Me - Its your life story in book form... Stephanie Meyer owns it... - Alice - WHAT? SHE OWNS ME? WHY WASNT I TOLD?

CHAPTER 7

Cont. chapter 6

Emmett, trying to hold back laughter: Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Bella and the Peach are shocked and slightly  
embarrassed at the sight of each other. But recognizing Bella's generosity, the Peach is thankful ..."

Jasper re-appeared once more, now in a peach costume.: Thanks for the hairbrush. He said in a slightly German slightly Spanish accent, but didn't disappear quite yet.

Emmett: Yes, good has been done here. The Peach exits the scene. Bella smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out ..."

Bella: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take  
care, take care, don't dare not care. Take care. Nice hair. No fair.  
Take care, take care ... of my hairbrush." During this Bella and Jasper were hopping around the store together.

Emmett now had a mysteriously bright smile on his face."The End!"

And with a puff of smoke Bella, Jasper, and Emmett were gone

Where did they go? How did I not see that coming?

Edward walked over to the shelf where Bella had just been sitting and there was a little note there, it read "Meet you in Hot Topic! Love, Emmett" he signed his name with a flourish. That freaking loser! We looked back and the workers were standing there, they're mouths still wide open. Before they could do anything we ran out of the store. I guess they never had anyone do that before! I have no earthly idea how the heck Emmett did that, and maybe I don't want to know! Edward shook his head, yes, I probably didn't want to know! We ran down to Hot Topic and found the three of them about to walk into the store. Oh gosh, this is going to be good! This time Jasper started the song.

Jasper: Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game

Bella: I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this

Then, literally out of nowhere, a stage appeared at the back of the store. No clue how it happened, but they were dressed as "The Killers" band, and creepily looked just like them! Jasper was Brandon, Emmett randomly had a bass guitar and was Mark, and Bella had another guitar. But we looked a little closer at the drummer, it was seriously Ronnie Vannucci. Oh my gosh. It was seriously him! I ran up to the stage and they kept singing like there was nothing weird.

Jasper: Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

There was now a crowd forming, they were yelling and cheering, and none of the workers knew what to do. Thankfully! There was security guards, forming like it was just another mall concert, they obviously hadn't noticed that this was just because of a dare.

Jasper: Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

We all, meaning my family, started hysterically laughing when Jasper sang this part, because he pointed to a HUGE security guard in the back, and started singing to him!

Jasper: Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

Now Bella was rocking out on her guitar. I didn't even know she knew how to play guitar! But she was owning it! Emmett was spinning around with his bass, and totally pretending he knew what he was doing! But the weird thing was, Jasper sounded *exactly* like the real singer, Brandon Flowers, but I could tell that is was indeed Jasper singing.

Jasper: Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Now there was a HUGE crowd watching the "concert" and they were cheering and screaming like this was the real band performing. Emmett was soaking up every second of this that he could. He was having too much fun.

Jasper: Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

Now he motioned me up to the stage, along with Edward and Rosalie. Edward found another guitar, and started playing with Bella, Rose just stood there with Emmett, staring at him with her arms crossed, he just ignored it, and I started singing with Jasper for the finale.

Jasper and Alice: Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around  
Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around  
Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Jasper: THANK YOU WASHINGTONNNNNN!

Then we all disappeared with a puff of smoke. And we were in Broadway Shoes

Emmett? What just happened?"

Bella started to sing before Emmett answered me, she was wearing the exact outfit from High School Musical that Sharpay was wearing. Weird, mm-k, just weird.

Bella: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it?

Jasper was wearing a Ryan outfit. Interesting.  
Jasper: Maybe  
Bella: Can't you see it?  
Jasper: Kinda  
Bella: Imagine first audition after college  
I get the lead!  
Jasper: Apart from me?  
Bella: Well of course  
Jasper: Yeah right!  
Bella: You gotta believe it!  
Jasper: Keep talkin'

Awe Jasper looked so cute in his little costume!  
Now Bella was sitting on top of one of the shelves with her legs crossed

Bella: You and I all the fame  
Jasper: Sharpay and what's his name?  
Bella: Sound exciting?  
Jasper: Inviting.  
Bella: Let's do it then!  
Jasper: Listening.  
Bella: Personal stylist, agent and a publicist  
Jasper: But where do I fit into this?

Bella and Jasper were getting *really* into the parts, I seriously think Bella should go into acting. Of course, we'd have to drug her before every single audition, show, movie, and recording… That wouldn't go over well. Edward nodded. Just then, as they were getting even better with the singing, the security guard that we saw earlier was standing in the door way.

"There you are!" He yelled and started running towards us. Edward, Rose and I made it out, but for some reason, Emmett, Bella, and Jazz didn't move, they allowed the guard to catch them. What the heck?

"That's it. You three are coming with me! I'm sending guards after the three you were with earlier." He said in a stern voice. Well crap… We were hiding in the back of the store, behind some shelves of sho- Oh those ones are cute! No, Alice, focus!

"Oh, the other three. Yeah, they are just right behind those shelves back there." Emmett said with a smile. I swear, I'm going to reduce him to a charred pile of ashes….. My extreme emotions apparently snapped Jasper out of his spazzum, and he looked over to me, this time his eyes held something more than a sugar rush. Then five more security guards came in. C-r-a-p. This just sucks now!

"Guys, they rest of them are back there." He said, we heard heavy footsteps coming our way, but we didn't move. I looked up, a man about seven feet tall was towering over me.

"Why hello there." I said awkwardly.  
"Don't try to escape, Emmett has a plan." Edward said too quietly for the rather HUGE security guard to hear. I looked into the future. Ohhhh this would be good!

We let the guards drag us away. The tallest one, about seven and a half feet tall walked straight towards Rosalie, then the next one came towards me, I smiled at him, he kind of looked confused at that. Then a woman security guard came around the corner. No, I never said they were all huge muscular men. Three were huge muscular *women*. I started laughing mentally, Edward gave me a dirty look. The second the woman security guard put her hand on Edward, Bella snapped out of it, and was about to lunge at her, but Jasper calmed her down. A tad bit. The guard that had me, towered over me, obviously.

"So, you like being a security guard?" I asked him casually.  
"Yeah, it pays."  
"Does it pay well?" I asked.  
"It puts food on the table." He answered carefully.  
"So, what's the weirdest thing you've seen as a security guard?" I asked.  
He laughed. "You all."  
"It was a dare."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, usually the girl who was freaking out, Bella, is a totally calm person. She would've never done this if…." I didn't finish.  
"If what?" He asked.  
"Ummm." I hesitated.  
"Did you spike her or something?" He laughed.  
"Something like that, only with Pixie Sticks." I told him matter-of-factly.  
"Pixie Sticks?" He asked.  
"Sticks of sugar." I shook my head.  
"Mmmk." He didn't know what else to say.  
We walked the rest of the way in silence. Ohhhh this is good.  
"Now, what are your names?" The head-honcho asked.  
"Benjamin Dover." Emmett said. We all held in our laughter. Ben Dover… :D.  
"Ida." Rosalie said. I suppressed laughter, of course she would choose that,  
"Last name?"  
"Ho." She said with a smile.  
"Ida Ho?" He asked.  
"Yes sirr!" She smiled at him. He nodded.  
He looked over to Bella. "Pat, as in Patricia, McCroch." she looked unconcerned. He nodded, not paying attention to what she just said.  
He looked to Edward. "Ivan Awfulitchz"  
He turned to me. "Amanda Huginkiss." I smiled.  
He shook his head and looked to Jasper. "The White Night."  
"What?"  
"The White Night."  
"What's your real name son?" He shook his head.  
"The White Night." He sounded annoyed now.  
"Don't make me call the police on your kids."  
"My name is the White Night!" Jasper screamed.  
The head honcho pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the room.  
"Well, this is going well!" Emmett, or should I say Ben Dover, said, the HUGE guy who walked with Rosalie gave him a dirty look, Emmett laughed.  
The head honcho walked back in the room and just stared at us, then finally decided to speak. "The county police are coming to speak to you." he said, in a tone that I think was meant to scare us. We just all smiled at him.

After about ten minutes of staring the head honcho with overly happy faces the county police walked in. And guess who the first person was! That's right! You've guessed correctly! Charlie Swan! Give it up for good ol' Charlie.  
"Hey Dad!" Bella yelled as he walked in.  
"Bella?" Charlie looked furious.  
"So, what have you been doing lately?" Emmett asked casually.  
"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie said quietly.  
"Dad, I think you should remember that my name is Bella Cullen. Thank you very much!" She said, he shook her head at her.  
"What have you kids done?" He asked looking to all of us. "Ughh, Emmett, you broke you parole again!" He said, exasperated.  
"Well, pretty much Charlie-" Emmett started.  
"That's Chief Swan to you, Emmett."  
"Yeah, whatever. So Charlie, pretty much I didn't break it." He smiled at him  
"And how is that Emmett?" He asked.  
"Hmmm I was hoping you would know!" He shook his head.  
"Alice? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.  
"Oh, just hanging out, the usual, you know." I said.  
"Edward? Jasper? Rosalie? Oh come on kids! Could you stay out of trouble for just a little while?" He shook his head.  
"Welll," Emmett started, but stopped when he looked at Charlie.  
"Sorry kids, I'm going to have to call Carlisle and Esme."  
"Ahem, that would be Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen to you mister!" Emmett scolded. Charlie shook his head and pulled out his cell phone.  
"Hey Carlisle." He started.  
"Oh, Hello, Charlie. I had a feeling I was going to get a call from you today." We could hear Carlisle laugh through the phone.  
"You knew that the kids were going to do this?" Charlie asked.  
"With a son like Emmett, and all of the kids playing Truth or Dare, you kind of expect things like this." He laughed. His light attitude seemed to lighten Charlie up a little. Just a little though.  
They talked a bit longer about how he wouldn't have to press charges on the rest of us, but he had to with Emmett, since he had broken his parole. Nothing of great importance.  
"Ok, kids. I'm going to have to drive all of you back to the house in my police car." Charlie said, sounding like he just wanted to get rid of us. Charlie had gotten a new police car, it was an Escalade, so it could fit us all.  
We walked out into the parking lot with Charlie and jumped into the car. Charlie made Bella sit shot-gun. She was very reluctant, but Charlie forced her. It was either handcuffs or she sat in the front.  
"Bells, why did you do that?" He asked her, but he thought we couldn't hear him.  
"Honestly, Dad, I had no choice." She mumbled.  
"What? You always have a choice Be-"  
"No Dad. Emmett spiked m-"  
"What!"  
"You didn't let me finish!" She yelled at him. "He spiked me with Pixie Sticks…." she mumbled quietly.  
"With what?" He asked.  
"PIXIE STICK, CHARLIE, PIXIE STICKS!" She screeched. Goodness, she was a bit bi-polar at the moment. I looked over at Jasper, he was laughing quietly. That would explain it. I started to laugh with him.  
"Wait, Pixie Sticks can do that to you."  
"Yes Daddy! They can! They really can!" She said like a six year old.  
Charlie was seriously confused.  
"Are you ok Honey?" He asked.  
"I hate the world…" She mumbled darkly. We were about to explode with laughter in the back seat.  
"What did you say?"  
"I LOVE THE WORLD! GOSHHH!" She screeched.  
"Ok. then." He said awkwardly.  
The car got quiet. "Edward hears voices!" Emmett said in a burst of happiness.  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, I hear voices in my head. One is telling me to kill you, but I'm ignoring that one right now." Edward said happily.  
"Uhhhhhhh." Awkward silence.  
"This is Rosalie's second marriage!" I said with a smile.  
"What? But she's only 19." He said confused and slightly worried.  
"That never stopped me!" She said overly happy.  
Another awkward silence. Charlie looked appalled.  
"Emmett takes steroids daily!" Jasper said.  
"What?" Charlie.  
"How else do you think I could be so buff!" Emmett smiled.  
Another awkward silence.  
"Alice can see the future!" Rosalie said.  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Charlie almost yelled.  
"Pshhh you know I can! Your about to ask us why the crap we are saying all of this, then Emmett is going to laugh, then Bella is going to yell at you again after a few words from Edward." I said with a smile.  
He stopped again, shook his head, trying to get all of this out of his head. "Why the crap are you telling me all of-" He stopped, noticing that I had just told him he was about to say that. Emmett laughed.  
"Did you know that before Bella and I were married, I snuck into her room every night and laid in bed with her?" Edward asked.  
"WHAT? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT CHARLIE?" Bella screeched.  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! IS HE TELLING THE TRUTH!" He screamed at her.  
"WHEN WILL YOU FREAKING GRASP THAT MY NAME IS BELLA CULLEN?EDWARD NEVER LIES! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL OF MY BEING!"  
"YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" He yelled at her. We all watched in amusement.  
"WELL THAT'S JUST TO BAD! IM A MARRIED WOMAN, AND YOU CANT PUNISH ME! SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT? HUH, CHARLIE? WHAT?"  
Charlie didn't know what to say. So he just seethed, and continued down our drive way. Charlie's emotion was completely created by himself, but Bella's, that was slightly (by slightly I mean completely) by Jasper.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT CHARLIE? I LOVE YOU!" Bella screeched and slammed the police door, it fell off. Charlie just stared in amazement.  
"Thanks for the ride Charlie!" I yelled once I was out of the car.  
Esme came out of the house. "EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CU-" Edward cut her off by covering her mouth and walking inside.  
Charlie just sat there like a dummy, still staring at the car door that was now on the ground.  
"Hey Charlie! Watch this!" Emmett was on the roof now. He jumped, and landed perfectly on his feet. The chief passed out.

Bella POV.

"Perfect! Ok, Edward, Bella, and Nessie, take him back to his house. Pretend that you had just come to say hello, and you found him like this!" Alice pushed us out the door, I put Charlie in the Volvo, Edward took the police car, and we headed back home. Alice said that he should stay passed out until we get home, I'll just have to drive *Cullen Style!* I loved this! Now that I was vampire, I could completely see why all of them loved to drive so fast! It was fabulous.  
I sped down the free way, going about a hundred, more or less. If Charlie woke up now, it wouldn't be much longer until he passed out again. What would usually take about thirty minutes to get from our house to Charlie's, took me only ten. It felt good! I jumped out of the car, ran around to where Renesmee was, got her out, and then dragged Charlie out. It wasn't hard to carry him, he wasn't heavy, well not heavy for me. I dropped him on the couch, and prompted Renesmee to try and wake him up.  
"Grandpa Charlie? Wake up!" She sang into his ear. He didn't quite wake up, so Renesmee sat on his chest. "GRANDPA CHARLIE!" She yelled, Yeah that seemed to do the trick! He was up within an instant.  
"Good morning, sunshine." I said sarcastically, Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "You do notice it's about one in the afternoon? Right?" I asked. He shook his head.  
Then something dawned on him. "You! You were sleeping with my daughter before you were married! And you hear voices! And Rosalie has been married twice! I didn't even know that her and Emmett were married in the first place! Alice sees the future! And Bella is bi-polar!" He started to yell. We just gave him perfectly confused faces.  
"Is everything ok, Dad? Are you alright?" I asked with a perfect mask of confusion. He also looked confused. "I think you were dreaming or something."  
"What no, I wasn't! I saw Emmett jump off the roof! And he broke his parole! And you got pulled in by the mall security guards!" He ranted.  
"Edward, should we call Carlisle." I whispered just loud enough for Charlie to hear. He looked angry.  
"No! No you shouldn't! There is nothing wrong with me! I saw it all with my own eyes! You were there!" Charlie was freaking out now.  
"Grandpa Charlie, what are you talking about? Momma, Daddy, and I, have been playing outside alllll day." She told him. I felt kind of bad for having Renesmee lie to Charlie, but it was for his own good. And also kind of for Emmett's good… He would had to get J. Jenks to clear out his police record. But this is mostly for Charlie!  
"Chief Swan, I think it was all a dream." Edward said, looking worried.  
"Here, I can prove it!" Charlie pulled out his cell phone.  
"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Paul Blart." Charlie asked. I had to try very hard to hold in my laughter. They had made a movie after that guy, but let me tell you the real Paul Blart is much larger than the movie one!  
"Yes, hello, this is Chief Swan. I have a question to ask you."  
"Yes, and what would that be?"  
"Did you have all of the Cullen kids in your mall today? Including my daughter?"  
"Well, we see Alice daily but other than that, no." This was actually not Mr. Paul Blart. Emmett had stolen his cell phone. Jasper was talking to Charlie now.  
"Oh, uh, well then, uh, bye." Charlie said awkwardly and hung up his phone.  
"See Charlie, it was just a dream." I told him with a smile.  
"Oh, then what brings you kids over here?" He asked.  
"Actually, Dad. We have some news for you." I hesitated.  
"What?" He gave Edward a look, as to say, what have you done this time?  
"We are moving." I said quietly.  
"N-no. You can't move!" He said franticly. I hated doing this to him.  
"We have to. Carlisle got a job at a hospital up in Alaska. Edward has an internship. The entire family is going." I told him sadly. We really just needed to move again, especially after what happened in the beginning of this game of truth or dare.

** FLASH BACK!**

They had just forced me into playing "Cullen Truth or Dare" It sucks… The first dare, Rosalie, she had to go to Mikes house and scare the crap out of him. Then Jasper, he had to make my father blush, I still think that Charlie is scared for life from that. After that was poor Esme, Jasper had asked her how many humans she had killed. Gosh 72. Then Edwards turn, they made him go on a freaking date with freaking Jessica…. You know, now that I think of it, she never did come back….. Sweet! That's also when I learned of Jenevive, the piano. That was just weird. Alice's dare, they made her shop and only wear Wal-Mart clothing for a week; I probably enjoyed that much more than necessary! And poor, poor Carlisle, they made him go down to the hospital in only boxers (which had family pictures on them) and his white coat… that was sad. After that was Emmett's dare, he had to go down to the Ice Skating rink and take figure skating lessons… He broke the rink…. Then, they freaking drugged me with pixie sticks! I'm going to kill them…. All in all, this game sucks….

** END OF FLASHBACK!**

"Will you be able to visit me? I have to see my granddaughter! When are you leaving?" Charlie asked.  
"Tonight…" I whispered.  
"What?" He asked rather loudly, Renesmee got a little scared of the angry Charlie and came to hide behind my legs. That seemed to lighten Charlie up a little.  
"Grandpa Charlie." Renesmee said.  
Charlie took a deep breath. "Yes?" He asked.  
"I love you." She said and went to hug him.  
After a few minutes of talking to Charlie it was time to leave. We gave him a hug and were on our way. He stood in the door way, I could see the tears running down his cheek. We drove away in silence.

IN ANTICARTA!  
A penguins POV.

We were all huddled around, just hanging out, when a huge crate hit the edge of the ice. We waddled over to it and threw rocks at it until it cracked open. There was a hideous thing inside, it was crouched in the corner of the crate, just staring at us. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen!

"Hello." It said, we pretended like we didn't understand it. "I'm Jessica…." it said quietly. We all decided that we really didn't like this thing.  
We got her to come out of crate and had her follow us. "Awe you're so cute! Where are you taking me?" It asked. We just kept on walking. Then we made it, to the Leopard Seal Beach. We turned and ran while she stood there, apparently not knowing what to do. All the leopard seals turned their heads toward her, she just stared back.

** Can you guess what happens to Jessica?**

A/N Ha lets leave that to your imaginations...

Theres this really cool button right there and i hear if you press it you'll get a Ninja Slave so i think you should really push it, you know, to, um, just see what happens... ;)


End file.
